the_most_popular_girls_in_schoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1
This quote is the most popular of the episode. The pilot episode of The Most Popular Girls in School ''came out May 1, 2012. The video currently has over 1,500,000 views. Characters *Mackenzie Zales *Trisha Cappelletti *Deandra "The New Girl" Summary The episode introduces characters Mackenzie Zales and Trisha Cappelletti and Deandra "The New Girl". It starts off with Trisha telling Mackenzie about a conversation that involves Trisha realizing she has a boyfriend. She asks Mackenzie if there's cheer practice, but suddenly Deandra walks in, surprising them. Mackenzie asks her who let her in the bathroom, and Deandra says Ashley Katchadourian let her in, much to Trisha's surprise. Mackenzie let's her know that she needs to know her place, but Deandra already knows her place, after talking about it Steven Carmichael, who happens to be Mackenzie's boyfriend, but to Deandra's knowledge she didn't know it was, saying Shay Van Buren said different, and Mackenzie calls Shay a liar. After, Mackenzie asks what she wants, and Deandra replies, "I want...to poop here. Whenever I want, for as long as I want." Mackenzie allows her to do so, but says she doesn't like her, and the feeling is mutual. Deandra goes inro one of the stalls and loudly defecates, then leaves the stall saying "Owned. Have fun smelling my poops, bitches!" Transcript '(MacKenzie and Trisha are in the bathroom talking when Deandra walks in.)' '''Trisha:' Well, then I was all like, "no", and then you're like, "you are", and then he was all like "no, but then you are." And then I was all like, "I kinda of am..." So, long story short, he's kinda my boyfriend right now. MacKenzie: I am so pretty. Trisha: '''You really are! Is there, like, cheer practice today? '''Deandra walks in, both look at her. MacKenzie: Um... Excuse me? Trisha: Hellooo? Deandra (looks at them): What? MacKenzie: Who'' the fuck'' are you? Deandra: Who the fuck are'' you''? MacKenzie: I asked you first. Deandra: '''I asked you second! '''Trisha: '''Oh, uh, um, she is Mackenzie Zales, duh! Head cheerleader, homecomming queen, part time model. '''Deandra: Oh. MacKenzie: *irritated* Who, the fuck, are you? Deandra: I'm Deandra, I'm new. MacKenzie: Who the fuck let you in here? Deandra: Ashley. MacKenzie: Ashley who? Deandra: Ashley Katchadourian. Trisha (talking to self): Ashley katchadourian isnt even in charge of the door... MacKenzie: '''So, Deandra, let me tell you how things work here. '''Deandra: I already know how things work around here. Trisha (talking to self): Ashley Katchadourian is in charge of the snacks, why is she letting people inside of the door... MacKenzie: '''This is my bathroom, this is my school, and this is me, telling you that you need to learn your place. '''Deandra: '''Guess what, I already know all these things. '''MacKenzie: '''Oh, really?! '''Deandra: YEAH!! Trisha (talking to self): Jenna Derbalnd is in charge of the door, what the fuck is she doing letting Ashley Katchadourian let people in? (leaves) MacKenzie: You're not from around here, are you, Deandra? Deandra: I just transferred. From Atchison. MacKenzie: Where the fuck is that? Deandra: North of Topeka, west of the 71. MacKenzie: Well, let me tell you how things work around here in Overland Park. Deandra: '''I ALREADY KNOW HOW THINGS WORK AROUND HERE IN OVERLAND PARK!!! '''MacKenzie: Really?!?! Deandra: '''YEAH, Steven Carmichael told me all about it. *irritated* '''Trisha (returns): Is Jenna Derbalnd sick? Does she have mono? I feel like her dad might have... died. MacKenzie: What the fuck are you doing talking to Steven Carmichael?! Deandra: We have Algebra II together!! MacKenzie: That's my fucking boyfriend, bitch! Deandra: Oh, really?! That's not what Shay Van Buren said... MacKenzie: Well, Shay Van Buren is a fucking liar. Deandra: Oh, she seemed to know a lot about you and Justin Michaelson. MacKenzie: (sighs) Ok. Deandra. Just, what the fuck do you want? Deandra: I. Want. To poop here. Whenever I want. For long as I want. MacKenzie: (sighs again angrily) Fine. But know this: I, do not like you. Deandra: I feel indifferent towards you. MacKenzie: '''Ugh, I'll be watching you. '''Deandra: I'm going to poop now. Trisha: Wait! Jenna Dapananien's dad is sick! Jenna Derbalnd's dad is a senator, duh Trisha! Deandra goes into stall, disturbing pooping noises are heard. Deandra: Owned. Have fun smelling my poops, bitches! (leaves) 'MacKenzie (looks at Trisha): '........ 'Trisha (looks at MacKenzie): '........